Stria Kavala
The Stria Kavala is an SUV in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is a SUV with a very ambiguous design. Overall its appearance takes inspiration from various modern SUVs such as the first generation Lexus RX, second generation Mercedes-Benz M-Class and Renault Koleos. The rear slightly resembles that of the Nissan X-Trail and B9 Subaru Tribeca. In-game, it resembles the Stria Joia. The car has 4-wheel-drive and a solid rear axle attached to a unibody chassis design. Strangely for an SUV it has massive disc shaped hubcaps like on the Stria Joia . The Rebel drop description says "Limited in top speed and acceleration, the Kavala's virtue lies in its handling, whether you're taking the kids to soccer or ramming your enemies off the road." There's a GPS screen in the dashboard, which depicts city roads. The center console looks like something out of a 2011-2015 Mercedes-Benz M-class. Performance It's slow to reach higher speeds and understeers when it gets there. On most roads in Insula Fonte, it's difficult to get past about 140 km/h. Given enough space on a railroad it can exceed 200km/h (125mph), but the actual limit is unknown. Its transmission behaves like a normal automatic, in that it upshifts early when not accelerating hard - however, it does not kick down if you suddenly accelerate. This makes things like overtaking frustrating, as the engine lacks low-down torque and requires hard revving to move quickly. Tapping the handbrake button can force the transmission to kick down. The steering is also unusually quick off-centre, meaning that things like rounding sweeping curves and staying in-lane on highways can be quite difficult, and making smooth steering inputs is unusually hard. It has 4-wheel drive and can drive up nearly vertical hills. Locations *In traffic across Medici. *Is provided for two races/challenges: **"Mountain Pass Sprint" in northern Val de Mar. **"Country Sprint" in north Prima. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via rebel drop. Trivia *"Kavala" (Greek: Καβάλα) is a city in northern Greece. *It's made by the fictional company Stria. *As an SUV, it's a successor to the Yamada Redwood SUV from Just Cause. *The car is badged as "LR-V". This might have been a name considered for the car during its development. See more about this at Cut game content from Just Cause 3. **This sounds similar to the name of another real life SUV, the Honda CR-V. *There are other vehicles that have a screen in the dashboard ('05 Charmant, '13 Vigueur and Stria Gioco), but those are not displaying a GPS map. In-universe they probably all have a GPS feature. *It's the first modern SUV in the Just Cause game series. *JC4 reuses about half of the JC3 vehicle models with very minimal changes and a different name. The JC4 counterpart to this vehicle is the Prisa Viento SUV. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. This car can be impossible to save in a garage. When brought to a garage, it does the unlocking noise but doesn't bring up the picture. Then Alessia says "we can drop it anywhere", but it's still locked in Rebel drop and if you bring it again she says "Rico we don't need that vehicle anymore". The glitch can solve itself if the game is turned off and on again. Gallery Stria Kavala.png Stria Kavala and old car.png|The blue one is a Stria Carera G. JC3 car crash.png|As seen in a game trailer. It's the one on the right. Stria Kavala off-roading.png Renault Koleos (front corner).jpg|Front of a first generation Renault Koleos. One of the inspirations for the Stria Kavala. Renault Koleos (rear corner).jpg|Rear of a first generation Renault Koleos. one of the inspirations for the Stria Kavala. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles